


It´s called rescuing, not kidnapping.

by PawsitivelyMiraculous



Series: Damian Dupain-Cheng [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian loves animals, Fluff, MariBat, Marinette adopted Damian, Marinette loves her baby, Mominette, Protective Damian Wayne, so does Marinette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24914935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawsitivelyMiraculous/pseuds/PawsitivelyMiraculous
Summary: Damian rescues a dog. How will Marinette react?June of flowering fluff#10 Pink Carnations- Love of a mother
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Damian Wayne
Series: Damian Dupain-Cheng [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827580
Comments: 32
Kudos: 548





	It´s called rescuing, not kidnapping.

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally going to write this as a long one-shot where Mari adopts Damian and later on meets the batfam and stuff, but I knew I wouldn't finish it before the en of June so I wrote this quick drabble for now.
> 
> but if you guys want to see the completed one-shot let me know. I´m like half way done with it.

Marinette gaped at the scene before her. 

Her Damian, her baby,  _ assassin,  _ son was coaxing a dog out from under the bed where he was hiding. The poor thing looked terrified out of his mind. And if the gashes on his side were anything to go by he had been abused by the previous owner.

Marinette tapped the door frame to make her presence known. Damien froze as the dog drew back and hid in the shadows. "Good afternoon Marinette," Damian said curtly.

"Hi, honey!" Marinette smiled and walked over to sit on Damian's bed. "So, what were you doing?" Marinette asked.

Damian stood up and glared at the floor, refusing to meet her eyes. "Nothing," he mumbled.

Marinette raised her eyebrow. "Really? So you weren't trying to give the dog that's currently hiding under your bed … wait are those blueberries? "

Damian looked up, still not making eye contact, crossed his arms, and stated, "Yes Marinette, they are good for dogs. They are rich in antioxidants and," Damian trailed of.

Curious, Marinette tilted her head. "And?" She prompted 

"And they were all I could find without tipping you off" he admitted 

Ah

"And why is there a dog hiding under your bed?" She asked.

This time he looked at her straight in the eyes and said. "Because I saw his owner hit him" disgust was clear in his tone. "And so when he went inside the store I took his leash and brought him home."  _ Home _ , Damian didn't use that word often so Marinette knew he was serious about the dog,

Still, she could help but exclaim. "You kid-  _ dognapped  _ him?"

"No!" Damian growled. "I  _ rescued  _ him from that horrid owner."

Marinette had to hold back a laugh over the familiar words. After all, she had told her friends those same words in response to why there was a child sleeping on her chase six months back.

"Oh, okay then." Marinette stood up." Well, we should go and get him something to eat, other than blueberries, and tomorrow we'll go to the store and get him a bed and a collar and stuff." Marinette said as she walked toward the door.

"Wait, so we can keep him?" Damian asked unbelief seeped into his voice.

"Of course!" Marinette exclaimed she had always wanted a pet, and the dog seemed to make her baby happy so…

When she turned her back Marinette felt a pair of arms surround her. Surprised, she turned. 

Damian hugged Marinette, which was something he never  _ ever _ did, but he was just so grateful that despite everything Marinette still loved him. To the point that she'd let him keep the pup. Talia would have never allowed something like that.

So he burrowed his face on her fluffy sweater and whispered. "Thank you,  _ Mom, _ "

_ Mom _

Marinette froze as the words hit her.

He called her Mom, Damian called her Mom!

Tears pricked her eyes as she kneeled down, taking Damian into her arms. "Oh baby, your welcome. Just next time please just tell me instead of hiding in your room okay?"

Damian nodded. 

And he did, in fact, he told his mom every time he found an animal that needed "rescuing". Some of them got adopted by responsible families, while others stayed in the Dupain-Cheng household.

...And Damian grew even closer to Marinette. 

...To the point of being very protective of his mom

...Which are bad news for Tim and the rest of the batfam when they finally meet the two.

Because apparently Damian does  _ not _ like to share his mom. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love Mominette AU lol. So yeah. i hope you guys liked it.
> 
> Stay safe and stay Miraculous! <3


End file.
